jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thriller
''Thriller ''is the song performed by Michael Jackson. Lyrics 1: Michael Jackson It's close to midnight Something evil's lurking from the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between your eyes You're paralyzed 1: Michael Jackson ‘Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one’s gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it’s thriller Thriller night You’re fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah 2: Michael Jackson You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination Girl, but all the while You hear a creature creeping up behind You're out of time 2: Michael Jackson 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance Against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer, thriller tonight Michael Jackson Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time They're open wide This is the end of your life 3: Michael Jackson They're out to get you There's demons closing in on every side They will possess you Unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen I'll make you see 3: Michael Jackson That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more Than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight [Outro: Vincent Price & Michael Jackson] Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood I'm gonna thrill you tonight And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller night, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, babe The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs